Squirrelflight
Squirrelflight is a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, a single left white paw, and a bushy tail. History Field Guide Secrets of the Clans :In Secrets of the Clans, Squirrelflight gives readers a tour of the ThunderClan lake camp. It also includes that she found the camp by accidentally jumping off of the edge of one of the sides of the chasm that it is located in. In the Super Edition Series Super Edition: Firestar's Quest :In the epilogue, she is shown as a kit in the nursery with her sister, Leafkit and her mother, Sandstorm, and is named Squirrelkit by her mother, for her bushy tail. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :In the beginning of the book, she follows a patrol consisting of Brambleclaw and Thornclaw. When Brambleclaw scents her, Thornclaw reluctantly allows her to stay with them. They then meet a badger at Snakerocks, and run away. Her mentor, Dustpelt, is furious at her for not going training with him, and makes her look after the elders. Brambleclaw helps her by changing the elders' bedding, while she gets the mouse bile. :She went on a patrol to make sure WindClan was not crossing the thin boundary between ThunderClan and RiverClan while using their drinking rights. She found Onewhisker, Mudclaw, and Crowpaw stealing a RiverClan vole they chased over the border. :The young warrior Brambleclaw spends much of his time at odds with young Squirrelpaw, but when he receives a prophecy from Bluestar telling him to seek out Midnight with the other cats called to the journey, Feathertail, Crowpaw, and Tawnypelt (as well as Stormfur, though he was not part of the prophecy), she managed to tag along. :During the journey, she got stuck in some "fence stuff" while the six cats were running away from a dog, and while the toms were fighting over what to do, Feathertail and Tawnypelt got her out by rubbing chewed-up dock leaves on her fur. :When they reach the sun-drown place, Brambleclaw falls into the ocean and Squirrelpaw tries to pull him back, but falls in with him. They end up in the cave where Midnight, whom they discover to be a badger, lives, and Midnight tells them that Twolegs will destroy their home to make new Thunderpaths, and that the Clans must find a new home as soon as possible. Moonrise :She continues her journey with the other questing cats to return home, this time traveling through the mountains. Crossing through the mountains, Squirrelpaw jokingly says that she wishes she was a squirrel. While drinking from a river, a freak flood happens, catching the six Clan cats and throwing them over a waterfall. They are then found by the Tribe of Rushing Water who take them to their cave. The cats meet Stoneteller and the other Tribe cats, and decide to stay a few days to allow Tawnypelt's shoulder to heal, as it was infected by a rat bite. :While in the Tribe, Squirrelpaw spends most of her time with Brambleclaw, going on patrols with the Tribe. :When Stormfur was imprisoned by the Tribe of Rushing Water for a prophecy concerning a silver cat, she and the others tried to save him, and she came up with the idea to disguise themselves in mud like Tribe cats so that they wouldn't get caught. They manage to rescue Stormfur as Sharptooth is attacking and escape from the cave. It's raining when they meet three outcasts that are from the Tribe. After they exchange stories, Stormfur convinces everyone to go back and help the Tribe. Squirrelpaw agrees willingly enough. :Once reaching the cave, Squirrelpaw comes up with the idea to stuff deathberries in a dead rabbit and have Sharptooth eat it. The plan goes wrong and Sharptooth arrives. Squirrelpaw and the others dive for safety but Crowpaw is about to be killed when Feathertail dislodges a rock from the cave roof and it plunges down and kills Sharptooth, and herself. Dawn :Squirrelpaw returned to the forest after much traveling, and after the death of Feathertail in the Cave of Rushing Water. She helps to persuade Firestar and the other leaders to leave the forest in search of a new home. The Twolegs have done much damage to her home by now, even uprooting Fourtrees and crushing the Great Rock. Squirrelpaw has a dream where Spottedleaf, the former ThunderClan Medicine Cat, comes to her, and tells her where her sister Leafpaw is. Squirrelpaw, Sorreltail, Thornclaw, Rainwhisker, Brambleclaw, and Graystripe rescue the cats who were captured by the Twolegs (including Leafpaw,Mistyfoot, Gorsetail of WindClan, and the rouge cat Sasha) and is devastated when Graystripe is taken. Her good friend, Shrewpaw, is killed by a monster when chasing a pheasant, breaking his neck. She was the first cat to see and understand the "dying warrior" sign at HighStones. She journeys with the rest of the Clans over the mountains once again. They are welcomed by the Tribe, who offer them shelter and food. :Near the end of the book, she is hunting with Stormfur and he tells her that he is going to stay with the Tribe and Brook. She is upset at this news. Later, when talking with Brambleclaw, she realizes he is jealous of her and Stormfur's closeness. She confesses her love to him, saying that her heart is with him. She finishes traveling with her clan and finds their home later in Starlight. Starlight :Squirrelpaw helped to explore the lake and discover the Clans' new territories with Crowpaw, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, and Mistyfoot, since the RiverClan representatives were no longer with them. She fell into the hollow, a scooped out area that became ThunderClan's camp. She receives her warrior name when the Clans arrive, and is now known as Squirrelflight. She is the first cat to receive their warrior name in their new territory. Dustpelt congratulates her. She fought in the battle against Mudclaw of WindClan when he tried to take over. Squirrelflight then becomes suspicious of Hawkfrost when she remembers that Mistyfoot told her that Hawkfrost was plotting with Mudclaw. Squirrelflight then fights with Brambleclaw, after he believed Hawkfrost's reason for fighting for Mudclaw, and their relationship is broken off. She becomes friends with Ashfur. Twilight :Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw continue to fight as Ashfur acts romantically towards her. Squirrelflight feels bitter and disappointed that Brambleclaw has grown distant from her, spending more time with his half-brother, Hawkfrost, then her. She is unsure of her feelings for Ashfur, but enjoys his company. :When Leafpool sneaks out of camp, Squirrelflight becomes suspicious of her sister and follows her. The two got into a fight and Squirrelflight noticed how desperate her sister seemed. Squirrelflight agrees to keep her sister's secret, but is still worried about her sister. :Later, Leafpool runs away, and her mentor, Cinderpelt, reveals that Leafpool had been meeting with Crowfeather and has most likely run away with him. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight then travels to WindClan. Onestar accuses ThunderClan of stealing his warrior, but manages to calm down enough to send out a search patrol. Everyone is disappointed to find that both cats have left. Squirrelflight then wonders if she would do that for Ashfur, thinking that she wouldn't, but when she wonders if she would do it for Brambleclaw, she realizes that she couldn't answer. :At the end of the book, badgers attack. Squirrelflight and a few others guard the nursery as Sorreltail's kits are being born. At first, they escort Daisy and her kits out of the camp; Squirrelflight shows them a secret way out of camp that Leafpool had discovered. Just as it seems hopeless, WindClan arrive and join the fighting to help ThunderClan. Midnight the badger was the one who had brought them. When the battle is almost over, Squirrelflight is astonished to see Leafpool and Crowfeather have returned. They join at the nursery, and Crowfeather announces that Cinderpelt was dead when a badger had gotten into the nursery. Just as the battle ends, Squirrelflight sees two cats arriving, Stormfur and Brook. Sunset :Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw love each other again. Ashfur tells Squirrelflight he loves her, but she rejects him in a kind, but somewhat impatient way. :On a patrol, when Spiderleg finds a fox-trap, she figures out how to spring them. Ashfur grows angry at her and Brambleclaw so he begins to avoid them and spread rumors, even publicly challenging Firestar's decision to make Brambleclaw deputy when Leafpool had a sign from StarClan telling her that Brambleclaw was the right choice. :Towards the end of the book, she arrives just after Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost and set her father, Firestar, free from the fox trap he had been caught in. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Squirrelflight is listed as a queen and has three kits with Brambleclaw: Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit. Since her milk didn't come, Ferncloud and Daisy fed them. She still stayed in the nursery and took care of her kits, but often slept in the warriors' den and returned to her warrior duties earlier than most queens do. When the apprentice ceremony was held, Squirrelflight and her sister, Leafpool, both seemed sad for an unknown reason. There was also a strange tension between her and Ashfur when he said "Some cats try to take what another cat has". During the fight with ShadowClan Squirrelflight also chased away a ShadowClan warrior that was chasing Lionpaw. Dark River :In Dark River, Squirrelflight goes and brings Hollypaw back from RiverClan territory when Hollypaw visited RiverClan on her own to check on her friend, Willowpaw, who is also the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice. Outcast :In Outcast, she is the mentor of Foxpaw, one of Ferncloud's many kits. :The Tribe of Rushing Water is attacked by other cats and she is one of the cats that goes there and help. :She gives Foxpaw to Sorreltail to train while she is away. :She was the only one who noticed Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw eavesdropping on her and some other cats conversation with Firestar, saying that Lionpaw's tail was sticking out. She agreed to let the kits come with them to the mountains, saying that it will be a good experience for them. :Squirrelflight and Hollypaw went to WindClan to convince Crowfeather to join them soon after. :At the Tribe's camp, when it was time to attack the intruders she was the only Clan cat other than Jaypaw to stay behind with the kit-mothers and older Tribe warriors. ''Eclipse :Squirrelflight returns back from the mountains with her children, Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw, and her mate, Brambleclaw. She continues Foxpaw's mentoring. Squirrelflight works hard on the warrior duties, and when ThunderClan is ambushed by WindClan she fights as hard as she can. After the battle, Hollypaw goes to see if she was okay and if she saw Leafpool yet. She says she hasn't and then her daughter sees a pool of blood by where she was standing, and realized her belly had been cut open. She rushes her to Leafpool's den, where Squirrelflight almost dies. Luckily, Leafpool and Jaypaw keep her alive. At the end she watches Lionpaw and Hollypaw become warriors, gaining the names of Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. Long Shadows :While recovering from her injuries, Squirrelflight tries several times to take up her warrior duties but is never allowed to. :When a fire comes to ThunderClan, Squirrelflight along with Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf are trapped in the camp. Squirrelflight shows them a secret way out of camp, but it is a steep climb that is troublesome to Jayfeather. She comments that it was a good thing the three of them never found this with how much trouble they got into as kits. When they make it out of camp, the three are trapped by a wall of fire. Squirrelflight tries to get a miniature stick bridge to them, but her strength is almost gone. She calls out for Ashfur's help when she see's him, who grabs the stick and shoves it through but will not let the three pass. He finally reveals the pain that Squirrelflight caused him, telling her that he is going to kill her three kits to inflict the same pain upon her. In desperation and anger, Squirrelflight reveals the secret that no other cat knows: the three are not her kits. Dazed by the sudden truth, Ashfur leaves them. She is very depressed when Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather refuse to talk to her. :On the night of Gathering, Squirrelflight and Ashfur are missing. Squirrelflight comes back breathless and tells the Clan she was helping Leafpool collecting herbs. Her paws are muddy but she tells Brambleclaw that she slipped and fell in mud. Ashfur is still missing but is found dead and taken back to camp. After Leafpool find the cause of death, Firestar announces it and Squirrelflight is looking nervous and holds her breath. Sunrise :Squirrelflight is more skittish than she would normally be after the death of Ashfur. When a patrol leaves to look for Sol, she is not chosen to go with them while Brambleclaw is. :At a Gathering, Hollyleaf announces to all of the cats that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are not her parents, rather that Crowfeather and Leafpool are. Brambleclaw is shocked and hurt that Squirrelflight never told him, and he leaves the Gathering. Squirrelflight is about to follow him, but then just stands in the clearing, devastated. It is not clear whether or not if she and Brambleclaw are mates anymore. Family Members '''Mother:' :SandstormRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 509: Living (As of Sunrise) Father: :FirestarRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 509: Living (As of Sunrise) Mate: :BrambleclawRevealed in Sunset, pg 12: Living (As of Sunrise) Sister: :LeafpoolRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 509: Living (As of Sunrise) Aunt: :Princess: Living according to an interview with Erin Hunterhttp://www.wandsandworlds.com/community/node/2998 Half-Uncles: :Scourge: Deceased, Suspected Place of No Stars member :Socks: Status Unknown Half-Aunt: :Ruby: Status Unknown Cousin: :Cloudtail: Living (As of Sunrise) Second Cousin: :Whitewing: Living (As of Sunrise) Niece: :Hollyleaf: Status Unknown Nephews: :Jayfeather: Living (As of Sunrise) :Lionblaze: Living (As of Sunrise) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters